


Starlight

by aykayem



Series: Satisfaction [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd found a beach somewhere far beyond the spectrum of typical imagination, somewhere most people could barely even fathom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't that often that you could go to the beach when you lived in New York; they'd had to go back to Idris, Magnus citing it as Isabelle 'needing to make new, happier memories' of the place. She didn't disagree. How could she, when the last thing she could vividly remember about the City of Glass and all that surrounded were the circumstances surrounding her youngest brother's death? Certainly, there had been some highs to level out the lowest of lows, but it wasn't quite enough. It had been too much, too soon.

And that was how they found themselves in a nearby lake, its surface like glass only infinitely softer, gentle around their bodies. There was nothing like swimming out there, where you could lie back in crystal clear waters, only to look up to an endless blue sky. Out there, you were surrounded by nature, everything perfect and just the way it was intended to be. To say the least, Isabelle loved it.

"I can't believe you managed to get them to let you come back out here," she said gleefully, treading water over to him, a wide smile plastered across her lips.

Magnus just smiled at her where he was float ing on his back, cat eyes glittering with devious glee. "There's a lot of things I can manage without much effort, Little Lightwood," he told her, and she rolled her eyes at the nickname, treading water a little longer to hold her place. Magnus' eyes slipped downwards a little, watching the way the water crept and receded over the swell of her breasts beneath her bikini, a smirk playing at his lips.

"My parents will kill you," Isabelle told him, the grin evident in her voice.

"Your parents would have killed me ages ago if they were going to," he replied, letting himself slip back down into the water, making quick work of the distance between them. His hand found her jaw, his fingers gentle against her skin as he pulled her in close for a languid kiss. When he finally drew back, he spoke again, voice barely audible, lips brushing against hers, "They didn't."


End file.
